phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BigNeerav/Vandalism on Phineas and Ferb Wikia
Not just for the last several months, but over the last couple of days especially, I have seen a lot of acts of vandalism, whether they would be of pages for episodes, characters, schemes, etc... or even actual formatting issues. Two days ago, some user tried to reformat the main page of "Phineas and Ferb Wikia", but was thankfully stopped, with the damage being repaired shortly thereafter. The same goes with my area of specialty, which is the "Episode Pages". I have seen a lot of bad fixes, if you will (bad, but the person in question tries to legitamize as needed) by rewording episode summaries, adding or deleting pictures from the picture galleries for certain episodes, repeating quotes and so forth, and it is fustrating to have to go through EVERY page to revert it back to its pristine condition, unless someone watches and episode and decides to add information that was missing, which would better tell the person what the episode was about. Unless that person was requested to work on the episode pages, or unless one of the members remembers something about an episode (maybe a past episode, which they just watched), in which the changes are made are good (legitimate), I would be weary of them. Then again, one can also argue that it is hard to tell whether a fix was indeed legitimate or a bad one, unless you have a keen/sharp eye to see what is what. The best way to determine that is to "carefully" read the episode summary (or character description or description of the schemes, etc...) to see if the information is accurate and true. If you see some things that are not true, you should try to fix it and make sure that whatever damage is there is reversed. If this keeps going on, however, I would alert an Admin, and get the user ID (or the IP, if it is anonymous) and let them take care of it, since they are better suited to handle the situation. But yes, vandalism has been going on here even before I joined this Wikia back in April 2009, and it just makes more work for EVERYBODY, not just the Admins alone, so, like they say with crimefighting, "if you see something suspicious, report it". It is quite sad that some people find it funny to ruin other people's hard work, and we should all be on the lookout for anyone who tried to vandalize a page and cause more work to be done than needed. As a community, we can do a lot to keep the quality of work as high as possible by eliminating the stuff that brings it down. That is all I have for now. My work on Wikia (as mentioned in my last blog post) has been slow due to life and have also been on a tear with detecting and preventing "fake episodes", which I will make a seperate blog post about, since that has been bothering me a lot lately. It is a lot of work, the task that I am working on currently, in addition to other contributions that I am doing for our Wikia. I am in the midsts of working on an article to submit either for our Wikia page, or for our newsletter/newspaper (and working on ideas for future articles), so I got multiple things going on at the same time. As always, if there is anything you need or want to talk about, feel free to post it on my "Talk Page" or shoot me an e-mail, and I will quickly get back to you. Until next time....... BigNeerav 14:25, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Category:Inactive blogs